Ohm
Ohm (オーム, Ōmu), also known as "Sky Breeder" Ohm (スカイブリーダー・オーム, Sukaiburīdā Ōmu), is the fourth vassal of Eneru. He punishes criminals with the I.Q. Iron Test, where the victims are cut into pieces by barbed wire booby traps. Appearance :Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Eiji Takemoto (Japanese) Ohm is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. Like the other inhabitants of Skypiea, he has a pair of small wings sprouting from his back. He's always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, in particular, resembles a bracelet. His attire consists of a dark-green A-shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees, a long and flowing white sash around his waist, similar to the one worn by his master, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. Ohm always carries around his weapon of choice, a massive sword with an extra-large hilt (containing a Milky Dial necessary for the functioning of the blade's transformation abilities), either in his hands or on his hip. He's usually seen alongside his pet giant dog, Holy. Gallery Personality Ohm is a calm and serious character whose goal in life, as he explains, is to free people. However, by this he means to kill them and freeing them from various burdens related to life. However unlike Eneru, Ohm seems to possess some honesty in his actions. Ohm is often grieving over the greed of humans and sees their desire to gain fortune as weakness. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Eneru **Shura **Satori **Gedatz *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama **Hotori **Kotori Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall *Zolo Roronoa Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers Ohm has a giant, pale yellow dog called Holy. Ohm is often seen riding him or simply sitting on his head. He also taught Holy how to fight and use martial arts, so it can be assumed that the priest himself is a proficient martial artist too. I.Q. Iron Test Ohm's I.Q. Iron Test, composed of Milky Dials that shoot barbed wires at the opponent when they step on pressure switches around the area, was said to have a 0% chance of survival until Zolo Roronoa defeated him. In addition to this, the Ordeal contains a "White-Barbed Iron Deathmatch", a dome of iron cloud strands with thorns sticking out, creating a cage, stopping their victims from escaping. The cage is composed of barbed wire, making it lethal to get stuck in. Ohm would use all this to prevent the opponent from escaping while piercing them in the heart with his sword. Haki Ohm has the ability known as Observation Haki, known in the sky islands as "Mantra." With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. However, this precognitive skill works by gleaning in on the intents of his adversaries, and as such, cannot foresee what will happen if the recipients themselves are not aware of the final outcome. This was seen upon his defeat at Zolo Roronoa's hands after the latter fired a Soaring phoenix at Ohm through a thick wall (Zolo took the chance that this technique would overcome Ohm's Eisen Whip, which it did). Weapon Ohm's main weapon is a katana sword with the blade made of Iron Cloud, a brand of Skypiean cloud said to be as strong as steel, but as light and flexible as the clouds that made up the whole of Skypiea. In addition, it has a Eisen Dial equipped at the pommel, which is actually a Milky Dial for his Iron Cloud Sword that allows him to turn the sword's blade into any shape including a wall or a whip. He carefully placed Dials all over his ordeal that activated if they were stood on that formed barb wires. Many of Ohm's attacks start with "Eisen", which is the German word for "iron". * Eisen Whip (アイゼンウィップ, Aizen Wippu): Ohm unleashes a powerful whip-like attack from his sword, making it look like a projectile attack at high speeds. * Eisen Fan (アイゼンファン, Aizen Fan): Ohm shapes the blade of his sword into a fan-like blade and strikes against his opponent. * Eisen Fork (アイゼンフォーク, Aizen Fōku): Ohm shapes his sword into a giant fork and wields it like a whip once again. * Eisen Back (アイゼンバック, Aizen Bakku): Ohm forms a solid wall to block any of his opponent's attacks. * Eisen Fleuret (アイゼンフルーレ, Aizen Furūre): Ohm shapes his sword into a long, sharp spear and projects it against his opponent. Gallery History Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Major Battles Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users